


Close Your Eyes

by blithelybonny



Series: The Lusty Month of May [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Harry Is So Tired, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comfort, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Sharing a Bed, The Golden Trio, The Tone Is Very Different Here, they just really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle is finally done, Harry just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

There are statements to be made, comments to be given, people to cry over and bury. There are so many things to do, but he doesn’t want to do any of them. He just wants to sleep. The exhaustion is bone-deep, almost painful, and Harry wants to find a bed, sink into it gratefully and sleep until he physically can’t anymore. 

And yet the adrenaline is still thrumming beneath his skin. He can feel it, like it’s reverberating out of him, urging him to move, to do more, like it isn’t done yet.

But it is. It’s done. It’s finished. 

 

It feels weird to think it’s all over now. The last seven years of his life--the last sixteen years of his life--had been leading up to the moment he stood across from a monster (but he wasn’t a monster in the end--just a man) and finished him. He’d stood there and he’d raised his wand and disarmed a man to death.

Harry stumbles under the weight, but Ron’s arms encircle him immediately, bear him up and steady him. Hermione lends hers too, folding Harry in and holding him tightly. They don’t say anything, but Harry hears anyway: _We’ve got you._

 

Something halfway between a sob and a laugh bubbles up in his chest, but he can’t manage to let the sound out. He just lets them hold him, just lets them lead the way amidst the rubble out of the castle, just lets them take him home.

(Home is where the heart is and his heart is with them.)

The bed they take him to is big enough for all three of them, just the perfect size, like it’s magic--and Harry laughs again, more real this time, as they lay him down, as they nestle all three of them together.

 

But his body isn’t ready to sleep yet, even though he wants it so badly. Harry wants so very badly to close his eyes and drift off, even just for a little while. Even just for a few minutes. He’s just so incredibly tired. He’s been tired for so long.

The cloud of Hermione’s hair is tucked under his chin, and it tickles, but it’s pleasant and it’s not the reason he can’t fall asleep. Ron’s chest is pressed tightly to Harry’s back, and it’s broad and hard, but comfortable and it’s not the reason he can’t fall asleep either.

 

He wonders if he should be embarrassed and marvels that he isn’t. He wonders if he should be ashamed at his body’s reaction to all that has happened and where he is now. He’s hard and aching between the parentheses of his two best friends, but all he feels is safe. All he feels is whole.

Harry slips a hand between his legs and rubs himself off, inhaling a sharp breath. Ron only holds him the tighter. Hermione only presses the closer. He closes his eyes, and he hears it again: _We’ve got you._

He has never loved them more.


End file.
